The Mall
by Contestshipper16
Summary: May is drag throughout the Mall by Dawn. Short story but I wanted to get it out of my mind. Contestshipping and little Ikarishipping. Hope you like!


**Anica:Hey Guys! I just had this idea for the One-Shot! I hope you all enjoy!**

**May:(Sigh)Once again this is Contestshipping.**

**Drew:Yep. She dragged us here.**

**Me:HEY! You know what forget it, May Disclaimer.**

**May:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

"Ugh! Dawn!" A brunette whine as she was dragged throughout the mall in the Sinnoh Region in the Jubelife City Mall by a bluenette hair girl.

The brunette had a red T-shirt, white skirt with blue biker short underneath and some red shoes. Her brunette hair was separated on either side of her head in a puppy kind of style. She was holding in her arm almost 20 bags fill with clothes, bath supplies, make-up supplies and other stuff that can be use to look good.

The bluenette dragging her, known as Dawn, had a black and pink dress on that reach her mid thighs and some pink boots, underneath there were black socks. Her blue hair reached a little under her shoulder, on top there was a white hat and some off her hair was pin by a yellow pin on either side of her face. She was also holding bags in both her arms.

'Stop complaining May," Dawn said still dragging the poor brunette through the mall and entering a small shop that sales clothes, "We just need to find more clothes," She said as she let go of the brunette's arm to look from one place to the other in the store looking for cute clothes.

"Ugh! How did I end up here any way?" May ask as she followed her friend that was looking for clothes. Her arms were getting tired from all the time carrying the bags throughout the mall.

"Because you're my friend and you said you would come to the mall with me," Dawn said as she hold up a pink T-shirt that had a red heart in the middle. She examine it and decide to try it out, she started to walk in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"I was at the point of falling asleep Dawn and you took that for your advantage, so it shouldn't count, it's not fair," May exclaimed as she tried to follow her friend throughout the store that was pack of people trying to by something and walking throughout one place to the other.

Dawn finally reached the dressing room and went inside but not before taking the bags she was holding and putting them n the floor; she close the door and changed into the shirt that she was admiring along with a black miniskirt she found on the way to the dressing room. May decided to wait for her in front of the dressing rooms on till she came out and decided to rest her arms by putting the bags on the floor.

A few minutes later Dawn came out with the clothes that she ad chosen, "What do you think, May?" Dawn ask as she did a little twirl in front of the brunette so she could take a better look.

May looked at her clothes and nodded her head in agreement, "It looks really good on you Dawn but I don't think the hat matches with your choice," She said as she pointed to her white hat.

Dawn laugh as she took her hat of, "Guess not, hehe!" She said as she re-enter the dressing room to change back to her normal clothes. A few minutes later she came out with the pink T-shirt and black miniskirt in hand, she picked up the bags that she had put on the floor. "I'm going to go by this than we can look for more," She said as she walked up to the cash register and May groaned in dismay.

It's not that May hates shopping, it's just that when you shop with Dawn you think it would be better to jump of a 20 ft. long cliff.

May picked the bags she was carrying and followed her shopping loving friend, Once she reached her she started poking her with her pointer fingure, "Ow!" Dawn exclaimed as she rubbed the spot she was being poked on. "What is it May?" Dawn ask with a small frown on her face.

"Dawn, if we continue shopping we are going to be broke," May said as she looked at her friend. Dawn pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I want to buy more clothes," Dawn whine like a five year old as she looked up at May, who rolled her eyes wanting nothing more than to escape the mall and sigh.

"Dawn, you have enough clothes already," May said as she held up the bags that she was carrying for her friend, Dawn pouted once more but gave in.

"Oh, Fine," She said as she left the store and May followed her glad that the torture was finally over. Once out side the store May's stomach growl and she blush out of embarrassment while Dawn giggled at her. "Maybe we should it something before we leave," Dawn suggested while May gave a nervous laugh and nodded, "Hey, how about we go to the food court," dawn suggested and received a nod in response.

May and Dawn walked around the mall on till they reached the food court. The walked up to the counter and order there lunch since it was 12:00 already, May chose a Big bowl of Ramen and Dawn order a salad. Once they got there food they took a seat on a table.

They started eating, "We need to go shopping again, Okay," Dawn said as she eat her salad and May almost chocked as she heard her. May lifted her head and look at Dawn incredulously.

"What?! No way, I barely survived this one!" May exclaim as she waved her arms above her head childless and Dawn looked at her as if she had grown two heads. Then Dawns attention was caught by a person with purple hair walking pass the food court. May notice this and followed her gaze only to find Paul walking through the food court.

When May turned her attention back on Dawn she notice that the bluenette hair girl had already stand from her sit and had ran making a beeline for Paul all the while calling out his name. "Paul! Paul! Paul!" Dawn called trying to get his attention, Paul stopped walking and turn towards Dawn only to see that she was running his way at full speed. His black eyes widen slightly as the impact, Dawn had run towards him and hugged him.

"Troublesome," Paul said as he tried to pry her of of him before he died for not being able to breath. Dawn lose a little of her grip but didn't let go of him, if it wasn't for the fact that the two of them were together and Dawn had started to take that as a nickname, she would have gone on a rant about how her name was Dawn and not Troublesome.

May rolled her eyes from her table as she went back to eating her Ramen. "Looks like you've just been ditch," An arrogant voice said coming from behind May, who stop eating and turn around to find her arrogant boyfriend behind her.

Drew walked up to her and took a seat next to her and draped and arm around the back of her seat. "Hello, to you too and I know," May said then continued, "I don't know if I should be relief or mad," May said with a small frown and Drew raise and eyebrow at her. Getting the hint May started to talk again, "Well I don't know if I should be relief because we finally finish shopping or mad because I just got ditch," She said and crossed her arm before her chest, Drew nodded in understanding.

Dawn dragged Paul towards the table were she and May were eating there lunch only to find Drew talking to May, "Hey Drew," Dawn said as she took a seat next to May and Paul took a seat next to Drew.

"Hi," Drew greeted to Dawn and Paul and Paul nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Let's just get out of here, I'm way to tired," May said as she rested her head on the table after she finished eating her ramen.

"Why are you tired, May?" Drew ask with a perked eyebrow as he looked at his girlfriend, who lifted her head and glared at Dawn, who smiled sheepishly in return.

"Because Dawn keep me up all night, then when I was at the point to pass out and sleep, she made me promise to go shopping with her and since I was so tired I said yes not knowing what we were talking about-" May explain but got caught off by Drew.

"If you didn't know what you were talking about how did you remember that you said yes?" Drew ask with a perk eyebrow and May shot him a glare.

"Well if you wouldn't have interrupted me than I would have told you," May said as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and Drew smirked while he flicked his hair. "As I was saying, I didn't know about the promise untill Dawn took a tape recorder and showed me that I made the promise yesterday and she woke me up today early and I've been carrying like 40 bags while being dragged around by Dawn throughout the mall," May finish explaining and loked at Dawn who gave a nervous laugh.

"I just wanted to go shopping," Dawn said as she saw Paul looking at her with a blank face and a raised eyebrow. "But we just finish shopping so there's nothing to worry about," she added.

"Yes, because I told you we were going to be broke if we continued shopping," May said with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms before her chest.

"Well I'm gonna take May to her room so she could take a nap before she flips out," Drew said as he stood up from his seat and turned towards May.

"What do you mean flip out?" May ask angrily as she stood up from her seat and put her hands on her hips and glared at Drew, who smirk.

"Well me and Paul were going to train our pokemon, see ya later guys," Dawn said as she took her bags and headed out the mall with Paul, who took the bags May was carrying which were all Dawn's and followed Dawn. Drew turn towards May, who was no longer angry.

"Come on, You said you didn't sleep last night, so lets get you a place so you can sleep, wouldn't want you to pass out while we go to the next city," Drew said as he place a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay," May gave in since she was tired and both of them walked out the mall hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Me:I know lame, but I just got the Idea and it wouldn't leave my head so I decided to write it.**

**May: That was really short, but oh well.**

**~*REVIEW PLEASE*~**


End file.
